Fractale
by Nidael
Summary: John Watson ve desaparecer toda su vida en la noche fría de Londres, pero no le importa, esta con Sherlock y eso es todo lo que necesita / Universo Alterno Centinelas-Guias Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street"


Personaje: John Watson

Pareja: Sherlock/John

Resumen: John Watson ve desaparecer toda su vida en el viento, pero no le importa esta con Sherlock y eso es todo lo que necesita.

Nota: AU Centinelas/Guias | Almas gemelas

Disclaimer: BBC Sherlock pertenece a Moffat y Gatiss, Sherlock Holmes a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a partir de este año a todo el mundo :)

**Aviso: Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street".**

* * *

**Fractale**

"_El amor es nuestro verdadero destino. No encontramos el sentido de la vida por nuestra cuenta, lo encontramos junto a alguien" _

―_Thomas Merton_

* * *

Un cielo negro azulado abrazaba a la ciudad de Londres. Como si el destino lo hubiera predispuesto de antemano, las nubes grises habían decidido desaparecer por esa noche y dejar que la luna se mostrase en todo su esplendor.

_Esta noche las estrellas son hermosas_, pensó John, abriendo uno de sus ojos. Su cabello revoloteaba por el aire, mientras el viento frío pegaba en su rostro. Inhalo profundamente y sus fosas nasales se llenaron de un aire gélido y refrescante. Miro a su amigo que estaba delante de él, al mando de la moto que conducía a gran velocidad. El viento jugaba con su cabello rizado volviéndolo un desastre.

El ruido de la motocicleta se mezclaba con las sirenas de la policía que los venía siguiendo. A medida que avanzaban por la autopista John sintió que su cuerpo se alivianaba; sus brazos que antes se aferraban con fuerza a la cintura de Sherlock se distendieron. Abrió los ojos sin miedo. Miró el cielo estrellado y se sintió por primera vez ligero y aliviado. La adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, así como la emoción su alma. Dejando atrás todo aquello que lo atormentaba.

Junto a ellos, los edificios corrían a gran velocidad, mientras las curvas se volvían rectas y vacías. Su mente rebosaba de recuerdos mientras una hermosa melodía resonaba sin parar en su cabeza. Esa que tanto le gustaba a Sherlock tocar. Esa que siempre tocaba para él.

"¿A dónde iremos ahora?" Preguntó con fuerza. Sherlock no respondió de inmediato, solo sonrió.

"Iremos a cualquier lugar lejos de aquí" dijo el detective mientras aumentaba la velocidad del vehículo. "Cualquier lugar donde nadie nos encuentre, solos tú y yo"

Eso estaba bien, pensó John. Cualquier lugar no importaba mientras pudiera estar con Sherlock. Seguramente Mycroft y Harry estarían muy enojados. El rubio trato de captar la expresión de Sherlock en ese momento pero era imposible. Su pelo negro y largo tapaba los ojos del detective. Decepcionado volvió a mirar el cielo y a los edificios que parecían correr. Alzo su brazo derecho y abrió su mano al aire. El frió invernal era cortante y duro; sin embargo se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Esto es lo que sienten las aves pensó el rubio.

Era fácil imaginarse o desear que ese fuera otro mundo. Uno donde Sherlock y él simplemente eran un detective y su ayudante y no un centinela y un guía. Si los hombres de La torre no hubieran descubierto que él era un guía no unido, no estarían en esos problemas. Sin embargo lo habían atrapado y encerrado para ser acoplado a un centinela elegido especialmente para él. Se había resignado a su destino, siempre había tenido la sensación de que algún día lo atraparían, era cuestión de tiempo. Incluso podría decirse que lo esperaba. Cuando lo encontraron lo clasificaron como un guía roto, pues debía haber algo mal en él para no haberlo detectado en toda su vida. Nadie escapaba de La Torre.

Pero nunca hubiera imaginado que Sherlock lo iría a rescatar de todo eso. No podía creer que evadió toda la seguridad de La torre, aunque seguramente Mycroft y Greg lo habían ayudado. Eran un centinela y un guía muy bien sincronizados.

Fue una sorpresa increíble cuando vio al detective entrando en su habitación: agitado y todo golpeado. Sherlock que se había autodenominado ignorante y escéptico en esa área. Quien amaba su naturaleza centinela pero odiaba la idea de la unión con un guía. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, John se preguntaba por qué lo estaba salvando. Todo había sido su culpa y Sherlock no merecía estar pasando por todo eso. Lo mejor para el detective era dejar que La torre se lo llevara. Ahora eran dos fugitivos buscados por las autoridades, sin un hogar al que volver, ni un destino al que llegar. Inclusos no se habían podido despedirse de la señora Hudson. John podía soportar todo eso pero Sherlock era el que perdía más. Dejando su amado Londres, Scotlan Yard, su red de vagabundos, sus experimentos y todos esos casos interesantes que surgirían con el tiempo. Hubiera sido mejor que no se conocieran.

"Tú eres todo lo que necesito" habló de repente el detective. John bajo la mirada. Se sintió un poco sorprendido pero luego recordó que cuando un centinela y un guía tenían compatibilidad podían percibir lo que el otro sentía o pensaba "Nunca te dejaría, tú eres…mi faro en la oscuridad." Dijo el centinela al final. El rubio se sintió aliviado, Sherlock seguramente estaba muy preocupado cuando lo capturaron, lamentaba hacer pasar por todo eso a su amigo. Envolvió sus brazos en la cintura del hombre y apoyó el rostro sobre su espalda. Centrándose en esa pequeña calidez que acunaba su pecho creó uno escudo sobre ellos. Era uno especial, uno que expresaba su felicidad porque el centinela no lo abandonó en ese lugar y también el profundo amor que sentía hacía él. Las palabras no eran necesarias.

"Cuando nos unamos, nada podrá detenernos. Seremos solos tú y yo contra el resto del mundo" musitó Sherlock con una sonrisa. John hundió su rostro en la espalda de su amigo. Por supuesto que nada los detendría.

La melodía en su cabeza siguió sonando con más fuerza. Brindándole a él y al detective una paz en medio de toda esa persecución y locura. Las sirenas sonaban lejanas y por primera vez sintió que era la persona más feliz del mundo. Sherlock entendía y compartía esa sensación. No hacía falta que lo dijera, John podía sentirlo.

Su miedo inicial y sus dudas se habían disuelto completamente. _Solos contra el resto del mundo_. Eso sonaba emocionante y peligroso ¿Quién podría negarse a tal proposición? Pues todo el mundo, sin embargo ellos eran la excepción a la regla, solo por ahora. Donde quiera que fueran, John solo pedía estar con Sherlock. ¿El mundo? El mundo podía irse al demonio.

* * *

Si! creo que es tarde pero...ojala les guste! Soy una romanticona total y esta interpretación de ellos no les va muy bien :P Igual disfrutenlo :D

¿Que es el mundo centinela/guía? Simple es un mundo alterno donde los Centinelas poseen sus cinco sentidos elevados a décima potencia, el gusto, el tacto, el oido y la vista, con una fuerza descomunal y muy ágiles, pero corren el riesgo de perderse en alguno de sus sentidos al punto que pueden quedar catatónicos. Los guías son las personas que alivian sus sentidos, los sacan de esas zonas peligrosas y los calman completamente. Son conductores de luz y tranquilidad, tiene el poder de crear barreras de protección apaciguando la mente de los centinelas. Los guías son muy escasos y por eso se los resguarda en La Torre una asociación del gobierno que permite la procreación y cuidado de guías, así como de centinelas.


End file.
